1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modularized device and a method for assembling the same, more particularly to a modularized device capable of compensating tolerance and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to limitation of inner space and requirement for enhancing assembly convenience, modularized design concepts are adapted for storage components (such as a hard disk drive, an optical disk drive, or the like) in a mini-computer system. A riser card is used to interconnect power supplies and electrical signals of the storage devices so as to form a storage device module. Generally, the mini-computer system includes a top cover, a storage device module pre-mounted on an inner surface of the top cover, a bottom plate, and a system body pre-mounted on the bottom plate.
Assembly of the computer system can be achieved by coupling the storage device module to the system body and inserting the riser card of the storage device module into a socket of the system body. The aforesaid design eliminates the step of arranging ribbon wires, reduces assembly time, and enhances user convenience.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional mini-computer system 1 includes a top cover 11, a storage device module 12 pre-mounted on an inner surface of the top cover 11, a bottom plate 13, and a system body 14 pre-mounted on the bottom plate 13. The storage device module 12 includes a holder 121 secured on the top cover 11, and at least one storage device 122 and a riser card 123 secured on the holder 121.
However, when the holder 121, the storage device 122, and the riser card 123 are fastened together using screws to form the storage device module 12, and when the holder 121 is assembled to the top cover 11, the respective dimensional tolerances of the holder 121, the storage device 122, and the riser card 123, combined with assembly tolerance caused by assembly of the holder 121, the storage device 122, and the riser card 123, result in deviation of the riser card 123.
Therefore, when the storage device module 12 is assembled to the system body 14, the amount of deviation caused by the aforesaid tolerances may result in position deviation of the riser card 123 of the storage device module 12, so that the riser card 123 can not be inserted into a socket 141 or needs to be inserted obliquely into the socket 141. The transmission of electrical signals is therefore affected, which may result in breakdown of the computer system 1.